Blood Splattered Cinema
Blood Splattered Cinema is an internet series created by The Horror Guru where he reviews horror movies. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. Episodes * The Evil Dead (October 15th, 2014) * The Deadly Spawn (October 29th, 2014) * Slumber Party Massacre (November 12th, 2014) * Pumpkinhead (November 26th, 2014) * Adapations - The Mist (Channel Awesome Cut) (December 10th, 2014) * Gingerdead Man 2 (December 24th, 2014) * Black Christmas (January 7th, 2015) * Grizzly (January 21st, 2015) * Vlog - Almost Human (February 1st, 2015) * Gingerdead Man (February 4th, 2015) * Vlog - Wrymwood (February 11th, 2015) * Top 10 Films of 2014 (February 18th, 2015) * Vlog - Digging Up The Marrow (February 25th, 2015) * Chopping Mall (March 4th, 2015) * City of the Living Dead (March 11th, 2015) * Top 10 Horror Films of All Time (April 22nd, 2015) * My Bloody Valentine (May 13th, 2015) * Top 10 Horror MILFs (July 8th, 2015) * Vlog - That Horror Whore Tag (July 24th, 2015) * Vlog - Turbo Kid (September 10th, 2015) * Vlog - The Green Inferno (September 25th, 2015) * Vlog - Knock Knock (October 14th, 2015) * Vlog - The Final Girls (October 17th, 2015) * Frankenhooker Part 1 (November 4th, 2015) * Frankenhooker Part 2 (December 2nd, 2015) * Behind the Scenes - Frankenhooker Review (December 9th, 2015) * Vlog - Jessica Jones (December 16th, 2015) * Vlog - A Christmas Horror Story (December 23rd, 2015) * Vlog - We Are Still Here (January 20th, 2016) * Vlog - Last Shift (February 10th, 2016) * Top 10 Films of 2015 (February 17th, 2016) * Vlog - Deadpool (February 19th, 2016) * Vlog - Ash vs. Evil Dead (Season 1) (March 9th, 2016) * Vlog - Scouts Guide To The Zombie Apocalypse (March 16th, 2016) * Vlog - Freaks of Nature (March 23rd, 2016) * Special - Cons: Days of the Dead (2016) (March 24th, 2016) * Vlog - Holidays (April 27th, 2016) * Crossover - See No Evil (May 21st, 2016) * Vlog - Hush (May 26th, 2016) * Unboxing - SCREAM (Issue 36) (June 10th, 2016) * Night of the Creeps (June 30th, 2016) * Crossover - Dracula (July 9th, 2016) * Vlog - Tremors 5 (July 13th, 2016) * Unboxing SCREAM (Issue 37) (July 20th, 2016) * Crossover - Invisible Man (July 23rd, 2016) * Vlog - Horror vs. Fanart (July 27th, 2016) * Crossover - Universal Monsters (July 30th, 2016) * Vlog - Ghostbusters (2016) (August 3rd, 2016) * Vlog - Suicide Squad (August 7th, 2016) * Vlog - Lights Out (August 10th, 2016) * Vlog - Sausage Party (August 13th, 2016) * Vlog - The Invitation (August 17th, 2016) * Vlog - They're Watching (August 19th, 2016) * Vlog - Darling (August 24th, 2016) * Vlog - Don't Breathe (August 28th, 2016) * Vlog - Green Room (August 31st, 2016) * Vlog - The Boy (September 7th, 2016) * Vlog - Yoga Hosers (September 14th, 2016) * Unboxing - SCREAM (Issue 38) (September 30th, 2016) * Unboxing - Horror Pack (August 2016) (October 13th, 2016) Links * Blood Splattered Cinema on TGWTG.com * Blood Splattered Cinema on YouTube * Blood Splattered Cinema on Geekvision.tv Category:Shows Category:Content Category:TGWTG